Never been hurt
by Lost21
Summary: Pues, he estado pasando por algunos dramas y se me ocurrió sacarles algo de jugo. Pueden darle una oportunidad?Por favor comenten! Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

-¿Puedes venir? -dijo una voz instantáneamente.

-Hey, ¿que pasa? -contesté preocupada.

-Es un idiota. Está comprobado.

-Claro. Voy para allá - colgué él teléfono, tomé mi suéter y salí de la casa.

Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que él idiota que la tenía deslumbrada le fallara de nuevo. Conduje hacia su casa. Me estacione en su porche y toque la puerta tres al suelo. Él pequeño bonsái que él le había regalado estaba volteado en él suelo. Definitivamente él tipo la había cagado a proporciones olímpicas. Él ruido de la puerta abrirse me sacó del trance. Eleve la mirada hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con su rostro. Ahí estaba Rachel. Parada frente a su puerta, vestía aun su pijama y tenia la cara hinchada. A leguas podía notarse que no había tomado ningún descanso de llorar. Sus ojos se posaron en los mios. Abrió sus labios pero ninguna palabra salio de ellos.

\- Está bien, no te esfuerces. -intervine. Sus labios se contrajeron en un puchero y corrió a mis brazos. La abracé con fuerza.

\- Me lo advertiste -susurró a no oído - ¿por qué no te escuché? -recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Porque eso nos pasa cuando nos enamoramos -levanté su rostro y saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso y limpie las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Después, lo coloque en su nariz. Me miró avergonzada.

-No... -Hágalo, señorita - le ordené.

Suspiró y sonó su nariz con él. Una vez que terminó guardé él pañuelo en mi bolso.

-Nunca entenderé cómo es que no te da asco eso - se quejó.

-¿Cuando entenderás que no hay algo de ti que me de asco? - hice una pausa - bueno, tus gustos para escoger chicos si me dan asco -bromeé. Sonrió y me golpeó juguetonamente él hombro.

-Te quiero -volvió a abrazarme.

-Te quiero más -bese su frente - pero por mas que te quiera, si seguimos acá afuera me iré. Muero de frío. - Bromeé.

-Pasa -tomó mi mano y me invitó a pasar. Entramos a su casa y nos sentamos en su sala.

Se recostó en mi hombro y nos quedamos un momento en silencio. No sabía si era prudente tocar él tema de una vez. Se veía muy afectada. Lo mejor era dejarla que fuera a su ritmo. Me quedé inmóvil perdida en mis pensamientos cuando su respiración golpeó mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo y me sonrojé. Bajé la mirada y posé mis ojos en ella. ¿Como podía alguien osar hacerle daño a algo tan bello, tan frágil, tan bueno? Besé su frente y susurré un "te quiero" y la dejé dormir. Recargue mi mentón en su cabeza y dormí un poco también.

Abrí los ojos y sentí su ausencia de inmediato. La busque con la mirada por la cocina y nada. Entonces la escuché sollozar en él baño. Suspire y me dirigí al baño. Toqué la puerta. Sus sollozos se detuvieron.

-¿Estas bien? - volví a tocar un par de veces la puerta.

-Si -hizo una pausa -en un momento salgo.

-¿Haz comido algo?

-No -sollozó - pero no tengo hambre.

-Me importa muy poco. Haré algo de comer en lo que sales o entro al baño a la fuerza. ¿Que dices? -no pude evitar sentir él impulso de entrar y abrazarla pero sabia que ella necesitaba su espacio.

-Está bien. - asentí y me dirigí a la cocina.

Revisé su cocina. ¿Hacia cuanto que no iba a hacer su despensa? Encontré un sobre de sopa instantánea. La tomé y comencé a prepararla. Peor era nada. Una vez lista, tome dos tazones y la serví. Tome un limón, lo partí y le puse un poco a mi sopa.

-Yo quiero uno - estaba parada frente a mi. Me sonrió... Al menos hizo su mejor intento de hacerlo. Definitivamente aquel idiota la había dejado devastada. Asentí y exprimí un limón en su sopa. Se sentó frente a mi y comenzó a comérsela. Serví jugo para ambas y le pasé su vaso. Tomó un sorbo y se llevo las manos a la frente y volvió a llorar. Me rompió él corazón. Ese idiota me las iba a pagar.

-¿Que pasó? - tome la iniciativa mientras me levantaba para sentarme a su lado.

-Jane me llamó. Me dijo que está saliendo con Lila desde hace meses. ¡Meses!

Me quedé atónita. Lo sospechaba. Se lo comenté una vez y casi nos peleamos por ello. Entonces decidí no hacer nada mas al respecto por mas que me matara. Ella tenía que tropezar para madurar.

\- ¿Lila sabe algo?

\- ¡No! -se exaltó - ¿tienes idea de como quedaría mi reputación? Dios, soy la puta mas grande del mundo...

-Hey, hey, hey. No digas eso -puse mi mano en su hombro y me rechazó molesta.

-¿Por que no? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que me estuve acostando con alguien con novia? -sentí como mi corazón se salto un latido. Obviamente sabia que ella era sexualmente activa, por Dios, era hermosa. Pero prefería estar ajena al tema.

-¿Tú y él...?

-Si - se llevó de nuevo las manos al rostro - lo peor es que no aguanto él impulso de llamarle. De pedirle que me explique todo.

-No, Rach. No quieres que te explique nada por él simple hecho de que todo está demasiado claro. Lo que quieres es que te vuelva a endulzar los oídos y tener pretexto para volver a caer. -se quedó en silencio y me miró avergonzada.

-Lo extraño tanto... -apreté mis puños. ¿Que tenia que hacer alguien para que un ser tan perfecto como Rachel Berry estuviera tan idiotizada? ¿Habia acaso un manual? Pagaría lo que fuera por él. Me aseguraría de que no sufriera nunca más. Podría jurarlo.

-¿Quieres ver algo? -me decidí a cambiar él tema.

-Si. Mejor -debió notar mi molestia, pues me miró extrañada. Subimos a su habitación.

Apague la luz y encendí su televisor. Abrí netflix y comenzamos a ver Supernatural. Yo seguía algo molesta. Así que me concentré en la serie. Sentía que me miraba pero la ignoraba. Tomó mi mano. Levanté una ceja y la mire con extrañeza. Me estaba observando. Tenía rato examinándome.

-¿Por que estás tan molesta conmigo? -me preguntó sin despegar sus ojos ni un solo segundo de mi.

-No estoy molesta. -mentí -¿Por que Cass se está comportando así? - cambié él tema. Tomó él control y apagó él televisor. Puse los ojos en blanco. Odiaba los momentos incómodos.

-Vamos Q, lo perdí a él. No quiero perderte a ti también. Eso fue la gota que derramó él vaso.

-¿Perderlo? ¿No ves que nunca lo tuviste acaso? ¡Nada mas se quería acostar contigo y ya! No entiendo por que le haces tanto show. -en cuanto mencione las últimas palabras supe que la había regado y feo. Ella me miraba atónita. Estaba al borde del llanto. -Rach, yo no quise...

-No. No te disculpes. Estoy cansada de que no te guste nadie para mi. Eres mi mejor amiga. Se supone que deberias de apoyarme. No criticar todo lo que hago -me atacó molesta.

-No es mi culpa que tengas especialidad en idiotas. -repuse. Sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro.

-Pues es mejor enamorarme y fallar a no tener corazón. -me miró molesta.

-¿Eso que se supone que significa? -me crucé de brazos.

-Que en todo él tiempo que tengo conociéndote nunca te ha gustado nadie. ¿Que sabes del amor si no lo haz sentido nunca?

-Detente ahí, Berry -apreté mis puños molesta.

-Creo que todo esto es porque estás celosa. Pero a diferencia de ti -me señaló su dedo indice- yo si te voy a apoyar.

-¿Sabes? Quizá yo también tenga gusto por idiotas después de todo. -tome mi bolso y me levante de la cama.

-No te vayas... - me miro con esa cara que me encantaba - lo lamento mucho... No quise decirlo...

-Está bien, Rach. Vuelvo mañana. Hoy no estoy de humor.

-Te quiero...

-Y yo a ti -Sonreí. ¿Como podía ser tan bella?

-Duerme hoy conmigo -me pidió con un puchero.

-De verdad, vuelvo mañana -por mas que quisiera dormir a su lado estaba herida. -te lo prometo.

-¿Por él dedito? -levantó su meñique y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Por él dedito. -levante él mio y lo estreché con él suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrí los ojos por un par de segundos y los cerré instintivamente al ver la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana. Masajee mi sien un poco y suspiré profundamente. Definitivamente hacia mucho que no tenia una cruda así.

-Vamos, Q, no eres una adolescente -me dije en voz alta para forzarme a levantarme de la cama.

Caminé hacia la cocina. Tomé un plátano y comencé a comerlo al mismo tiempo que buscaba un par de aspirinas. Las tomé y saqué del refrigerador un litro de jugo de naranja y comencé a beberlo mientras me hacia algo de desayunar.

Escuché mi teléfono sonar. Lo había olvidado por completo. Dejé él pan tostandose mientras me dirigía por mi teléfono. Chequé mis notificaciones. Abrí los de Rachel. Solo me deseaba buenas noches y esperaba que no estuviese molesta. Abrí la conversación de Kate con enfado. Después de tres meses de terminar mi relación con ella no me dejaba en paz. Creía que podía acostarse conmigo y con otro idiota y salir bien librada. Me costó mucho trabajo dejarla ir, pero no podía permitirle que siguiera burlándose de mi de esa manera.

Por último abrí la conversación de Dean. También estuvo mensajeandome desde la noche anterior. Me preguntaba por que había dejado de contestar de la nada, me deseaba las buenas noches un par de horas después y por la mañana me deseaba los buenos días además de externar su preocupación sobre mi falta de comunicación.  
Sonrei y le contesté cálidamente. Después un pensamiento me llegó a la cabeza. ¿Por que no podía enamorarme de él? Estaba muerto por mi, me trataba como nadie y se preocupaba por mi. Pero maldita sea mi costumbre de enamorarme de imposibles. Siempre había tenido un crush con Rachel, pero pensaba que era simplemente que me parecía atractiva. Pero una vez que termine mi relación con Kate (relación que mantuvimos en secreto), me di cuenta de que no solo me preocupaba ella, sino que la deseaba como mujer. Si, señores. Me había encontrado a mi misma pensando en como seria recorrer cada centímetro de esa piel tan perfecta.  
Él sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Rachel. Me reclamaba él haberla dejado en visto. Me disculpé y le inventé que estaba limpiando él piso porque había tirado salsa.

"Me vas a matar." decía él último mensaje que me había mandado.  
"¿Por?" le contesté instantáneamente.  
"Anoche vino..."  
"¿Y?"  
"Me dijo que teníamos algo especial, que debíamos despedirnos de otra forma..."  
"Y te volviste a acostar con él."  
"Si. Pero fue una ultima vez, creo que esto ya fue definitivo. "  
"Ajam."  
"Ven, no quiero estar sola. Siento que le llamaré."  
"Tengo planes." cerré su conversación y abrí la de Dean. Y tecleé:  
"¿Quieres ver Star wars hoy?"  
"Si" contestó al instante "¿Paso por ti?"  
"Mejor nos vemos allá, ¿va?"  
Abrí la conversación de Rachel. Me había dejado un solo mensaje, pero basada en mis conocimientos en él campo Rachel Berry, sabía que se había molestado.  
"¿Planes?"  
"Sip... Ya sabes. También tengo una vida."  
"¿Que planes?"  
"Saldré al cine."  
"¿Con quien?"  
"Un amigo."

Estuvo un rato escribiendo y dejaba de hacerlo. Volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez. Me enfadé de esperar su respuesta y continué con mi desayuno. Entonces, entró una llamada. Miré la pantalla: Rachel.

-¿Bueno? - contesté extrañada.  
\- Dime la verdad. ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?  
\- ¿Lo dices porque no quise ir a tu casa?  
\- Por lo de tu "cita".  
-No puedo evitar sentir sarcasmo en tu tono.  
-No estoy siendo sarcástica. Solo digo que...  
-No digas nada, Rachel -la interrumpí molesta. - te juro que la vida de todo él mundo no gira en torno a ti.  
-No, Dios. Quinn, no quise sonar así. Es solo que nunca me habías mencionado que salias con alguien... -se disculpó sinceramente.  
-Porque haz estado tan idiotizada por un tipo que te enajenaste de todo -mentí. Nunca le hubiera mencionado a Dean.  
-¿Vas a estar así siempre? ¿Por que te molesta tanto con quien me acueste o no?  
-Me molesta cuando soy yo la que te tiene que aguantar tus berrinches.  
-Entonces no lo hagas y ya. -contestó cortantemente.  
-¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo por ese idiota?  
-Diviertete. - fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de colgar.  
-Arrrrrgh -bufé y lancé hacia la pared una pluma que estaba frente a mí.  
Me molesté conmigo misma. Esa estúpida obsesión con Rachel me estaba matando y quizá ella no merecía todos los esfuerzos que hacia por ella.  
No quería admitirlo pero quizá si le tenia rencor por acostarse con él idiota. ¿Por que habría de buscar en idiotas lo que yo moría por darle todos los días de mi vida? La situación me estaba descolocando en todos los sentidos. Decidí que ya era hora de dejar a Rachel Berry ir y estas discusiones me habían ayudado a decidirlo.

* * *

Miré él reloj. Se me había hecho tarde... Para variar. "Ultima vez que me arreglo viendo Rupaul's drag race" pensé mientras marcaba él numero de Dean.  
-Hola.  
-Hey, ¿vendras? - se escuchaba un poco desanimado.  
-Si, claro. Se me hizo un poco tarde. Estoy en él estacionamiento.  
-Menos mal. Estoy en la librería de en frente.  
-Perfecto -colgué.  
Llegue y ahí estaba Deán sentado en las bancas de la librería. Reí.  
-Te dije que esperaras adentro. Es más cómodo.  
-Si, bueno. La gente me miraba con pena, como si me hubieran plantado -bromeó.  
Entramos a ver la película. No sabia que él era un fan de Star wars también, así que durante toda la función estuvimos compartiendo opiniones y comentarios. Me odie en ese momento. Ahí tenía a un chico que me trataba bien, con quien compartía gustos y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel. La odie a ella también.  
Terminó la función y nos despedimos no sin antes prometer que se repetiría. Subí al coche y tomé mi teléfono. Tenia mensajes de Rachel:  
"¿Alguna vez vas a perder él orgullo por mi?" -reí con sarcasmo.  
-Si tan solo supieras, Berry.- dije al mismo tiempo que abría él otro mensaje.  
"¿Como te fue en tu cita?"  
Y había uno más:  
"¿Seguirás ignorándome? Me siento como la esposa en un matrimonio disfuncional."  
Reí. No podía evitar desear que eso fuese cierto.  
Estuve a punto de contestarle los mensajes, pero decidí no hacerlo.  
Llegue a casa de Rachel. Me estacioné en su porche y bajé del coche.  
Tomé la llave extra que Rachel guardaba en una de sus macetas y entré a su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y no escuchaba ruido alguno. Guardé la llave en su lugar y cerré la puerta. Ya era tarde, no me extrañaba que Rachel estuviese dormida.  
Subí a su habitación y ahí estaba, dormida.  
Besé su frente. Abrió los ojos y me miro con sorpresa. Después de un par de segundos rió.  
-Me siento tanto tu esposa en estos momentos - me sonrojé y reí nerviosamente. -pensé que no vendrías -me hizo espacio a su lado y me acomodé.  
-Te lo prometí por él dedito. -Puse mi brazo para que recostara su cabeza en él. -¿Como estás?  
-Ahora que estás aquí, mejor -se acomodó en mi brazo y me abrazó fuerte. -gracias por venir.  
-No hay nada que agradecer, Rach -besé su frente.  
Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del aroma y su calidez. Suspiré. Si tan sólo él momento fuera tan especial para ella como lo era para mi...  
-Q... -susurró y abrí los ojos para mirarla.  
-¿Estamos bien?- dijo mientras acariciaba mi abdomen con su mano izquierda.  
-Sabes que si. -me sonrojé. Esas caricias me estaban matando.  
-No tienes idea de lo perfecta que sería mi vida si fueras un chico -besó mi mejilla -buenas noches -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.  
Suspiré. Sabia lo que había querido decir con eso y eso me desesperaba. No necesitaba ser un chico para hacerla feliz. La pregunta era: ¿como le hago ver eso?  
Acaricié su cabello y me dormí con su cabeza recostada en mi pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que Rachel se movía. Se talló los ojos y me miró aun soñolienta.  
-Buenos días -me dijo y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Hola - Sonreí -¿acabas de despertar?  
-Algo así -se volvió a recostar en mi pecho -estás muy cómoda, Fabray. ¿No te gustaría reemplazar a mi almohada? -me abrazó con fuerza. Reí y la quité de encima juguetonamente. Me volteé y me tapé totalmente con la cobija.  
Rachel intentó quitarme la cobija de la cara pero al ver que no tenía éxito se subió encima de mí. Eso me distrajo bastante... Demasiado. Aprovechó él momento y me quitó la cobija de la cara.  
-Gané. Te quedas a dormir hoy. -proclamó victoriosamente.  
-Está bien, está bien. Acepto -jugué. Obviamente no me molestaba quedarme a dormir en lo absoluto.  
-Ahora te toca hacer él desayuno - dijo mientras intentaba bajarse de encima. La tome de la cintura y la mantuve ahí.  
-No, tu haces de desayunar - repliqué y en cuanto vi señales de negatividad comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Rachel se retorció de tal forma que su frente pegó con mi barbilla bruscamente.  
Ambas reímos. Levantó su rostro y me miró fijamente. Él corazón se me detuvo. Trague saliva "hazlo, hazlo" pensé.  
Se acercó a mi oído y susurró -dije que él desayuno te toca a ti, Fabray -besó mi mejilla y se levantó.  
-¿Y que te toca a ti? -dije en cuanto recupere él aliento.  
-Ser bonita - bromeó - me tomaré una ducha. -dijo mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa.  
\- Está bien -accedí mientras me levantaba de la cama. Dios santo, a Rachel se le veía un trasero de ensueño con esa pijama. -¿que se te antoja? -pregunte nerviosamente cuando noté que me vio mirarla.  
-No se, consienteme -y se fue a bañar.  
Me tiré a la cama. No pude evitar pensarlo. Ella debía saber que me gustaba, yo soy asquerosamente obvia todo él tiempo. Además, sentía que me miraba diferente... ¿estaba todo en mi cabeza? ¿y si no? Moría por decirle a Rachel mis sentimientos, pero me aterraba perderla al mismo tiempo que me mataba él estar cerca de ella sintiendo todo lo que sentía.

Siempre que había decidido que lo mejor era mi tranquilidad mental y alejarme de Rachel, terminaba buscándome y pues... Yo no me esforzaba porque no me encontrara.  
Lo único peor que la cuernozone donde estuve con Kate, era esta eterna friendzone donde me había metido yo solita con Rachel.  
Pensé en Dean. Me sentí mal por un momento. Quizá él sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por Rachel. Era horrible. Pensé que quizá lo mejor era alejarme de ambos. Podía estar sola... O quizá podía... -me interrumpió él sonido constante del teléfono de Rachel.  
-Rach, tu teléfono -grité. Como estaba cantando no me escuchó. Lo dejé sonar. Volvió a sonar insistentemente. Me dio curiosidad y miré: Landon.  
"¿Es en serio?" pensé. Iba a contestarle para decirle que la dejara en paz, cuando él teléfono dejó de sonar. Cerré los ojos y me mordí él labio... Tenia que hacerlo.  
Abrí la conversación con él. Él día anterior estuvieron hablando todo él día. Estuvieron sexteando por la noche. Por alguna razón me sentí traicionada. ¿Por que habría de mentirme diciendo que eso se había terminado?

-¿Es en serio, Q? Terminé de bañarme y ¿sigues aquí? - me regañó en tono de broma.  
-Landon llamó. -dije con seriedad.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil. Me miró nerviosamente.

-No sé como hacer que deje de buscarme -mintió mientras me daba la espalda pretendiendo buscar algo.  
-¿Haz intentado dejar de acostarte con él? -respondí sarcásticamente.  
-Yo, no... -no pudo decir nada más.  
-Está bien, digo, quieres ser él acoston semanal de un idiota, cool, bien. Pero dime, ¿por que mentirme? -le solté molesta.  
-¡Por esto mismo! - la miré extrañada - si, Quinn. Te pones loca cuando se trata de mis parejas. Se que me quieres mucho, pero me celas demasiado - me dijo sin alterarse. Incluso intentaba sonar comprensiva.

Intenté defenderme pero simplemente no pude. No tenía que decir. Había estado siendo muy celosa con algo que no era mio en la más mínima parte.

-Y si, sé que está mal que te mienta, pero él me hace sentir bien...  
\- O te coge bien -interrumpí bruscamente - ¿como te hace sentir bien si te convertiste en eso mismo que odias? ¿como te sientes de saber que te acuestas con alguien con novia? -mi respiración se aceleraba y estaba segura de que estaba roja como un tomate.

Rachel respiró profundamente. Definitivamente no quería explotar y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo de película por no hacerlo.

-Quinn, mi vida amorosa no debería afectarnos. Eres a la persona que más he querido. Siempre haz estado ahí para mí. No quiero perderte. No creo que tengas conocimiento de lo mucho que significas para mi...

Entonces me dije a mi misma que era ahora o nunca. La mire a los ojos.

-No, Rach. Tu no tienes conocimiento de lo mucho que significas para mí - me acerqué a besarla. Para mi sorpresa, sé alejó. Una parte de mi esperaba que fuese como en las películas y que me correspondiera y fuéramos felices para siempre. Pero no. Era la vida real y me había rechazado.  
-Quinn ¿que...? -no la dejé terminar la oración. Me moría de la vergüenza. Me dije entonces que por eso mismo no había dicho nada nunca. Que por eso mismo había decidido amarla en silencio.  
-No puedo seguir siendo tu amiga, lo lamento, Rachel.  
-Yo... Entiendo -dijo aun en shock. Definitivamente no era la reacción que yo esperaba.  
Asentí y recogí mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude. Ni siquiera me despedí. La vergüenza no me lo permitía. Había echado a perder lo que teníamos en cuestión de segundos.

Arranque él coche y me fui a casa. Pensé en ir con Kate, seguía con él tonto que aceptó seguir con ella aun después sabiendo que le ponía los cuernos conmigo. Pero me dije que quitármela de encima sería una joda. "Soy mejor que eso" pensé. No necesitaba a nadie para estar bien...

Llegué a casa, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina. Me serví un poco de ron que me quedaba en la alacena.  
Me dolía él rechazo de Rachel, pero de alguna forma sabía que me rechazaría. Lo que me dolió fue que la verdad esperaba que me pidiera que no me alejara. Lo deseaba con fervor. Quizá había sido lo mejor. Necesitaba estar lejos de ella para poder estar bien mentalmente. Tenerla cerca me estaba acabando.  
Una vez que me acabé él ron me dormí un poco.

Abrí los ojos. Había dormido casi toda la tarde. Eran ya las 6:34 pm. Me levanté muriendo de hambre y decidí pedir una pizza. Tenia 6 mensajes sin leer. Todos de Dean. Deseaba que alguno fuese de Rachel, pero no había ninguno. Quizá era lo mejor, no sabría que contestar.  
Suspire profundamente y elimine whatsapp. No quería saber de nadie. Lloré. Lloré por algo que nunca tuve. Lloré por algo que tuve y perdí. Lloré por algo que nunca pudo ser.

* * *

Pasé una semana así. Me alejé de las redes sociales y comencé a pasar tiempo conmigo misma. Descubrí que tenía mucho tiempo sin pensar en mí. Extrañaba mucho a Rachel, pero me di cuenta de que fingir ser su amiga solo causaría estragos en mi vida. Decidí también no intentar nada con Dean, pues no estaba segura de si podría enamorarme de él y no quería hacerle lo mismo que yo misma me hice con Rachel.  
Iba del trabajo a la casa y en casa me ponía a estudiar, leer, ver televisión o ejercitarme.  
Después de dos semanas me sentía mas tranquila. Las noches eran las difíciles. Podía ocuparme todo él día para no pensar, pero no podía huir de mis pensamientos por las noches.  
Mi rutina fue la misma hasta que un día recibí una llamada de un número desconocido.  
En cuanto contesté escuché:  
-¿Quinn?

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, subo este capítulo porque tenía estos tres escritos. Seguiré escribiendo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Cualquier duda o lo que sea me pueden mandar PM, no tengo problema alguno. Tengan muy bien día y muchas gracias por leer. :)


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Si?  
-Hola, soy Jennifer -me saludó mi amiga.  
-Oh, ¿que pasó con tu número?  
-Perdí mi teléfono y tuve que comprar otro.  
-Entiendo -reí - no sé por que no me extraña que lo hayas perdido.  
-¡Calla! -rió - deja de burlarte de mi y dime cuando puedo verte, porque tengo muchísimo sin saber de ti. Te desapareces horrible.  
-Mmm no tengo planes hoy, ¿quieres ir por un café?  
-Me parece perfecto, Fabray. ¿Misma hora, mismo lugar?  
-Misma hora, mismo lugar -afirmé con una sonrisa.  
Tenia tiempo sin verla. A pesar de no vernos tan seguido, siempre había considerado a Jennifer mi mejor amiga. Si, llegue a pensar erróneamente que Rachel lo era, pero eso era antes de darme cuenta de que lo que sucedía conmigo respecto a Rachel era algo muy alejado de la realidad.  
Rachel... Me había obligado a sacarla lo mas posible de mis pensamientos, pero de alguna u otra forma encontraba la manera de entrar a mi cabeza y torturarme un buen rato.  
Decidí dormir un rato antes de encontrarme con Jennifer.

Rachel me examinó con detenimiento.  
-No entiendo. -concluyó.  
-No entiendes, ¿que? -pregunte extrañada.  
-¿Por qué estás soltera?  
Reí. La verdad es que no estaba soltera. Estaba en una relación con Kate. Una relación de la que no le hablaría a nadie mas que a Jennifer.  
-Quizá no encuentro al indicado - bromeé.  
-No, Q. ¡Estás hermosa! Si yo fuera hombre estaría detrás de ti, estoy segura en un 100 ℅. - se recargó en la pared y se me quedó mirando de nuevo.  
-No necesitas ser hombre para estar detrás de mi - le contesté juguetonamente. Al instante me sentí culpable. No debería usar ese tono con nadie mas que con Kate. Pero últimamente me resultaba ligeramente complicado no jugar con Rachel de esa forma. Eramos amigas, ¿no?  
-¡Dios! ¿Cuando te volviste tan egocéntrica? - bromeó.  
-Yo solo digo. No serías la primera - le guiñe un ojo.  
Rachel me miró atónita. Sonrió con picardía.  
-¡¿Haz besado a alguna chica?! -se acercó a mi para poder examinar mi respuesta.  
-Sip - contesté dándome aires de misterio.  
-¿La conozco?  
-Noup.  
-Vamos, Q. Sé más detallada. - se quejó.  
-No la conoces, Rach.  
-¿Te gustó? -se dio la vuelta para tomar un vaso mas con bebida.  
-Si, bastante... -No pude evitar notar que Rachel tenía probablemente uno de los traseros más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Esas piernas... entonces, me mojé.  
Pude sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Culpé al alcohol. De otra forma no pensaría de esa forma a Rachel. No la había visto nunca de esa forma...  
-¿Que se siente? - se sentó frente a mi de nuevo. En mi cabeza la maldije por no permitirme ver más su trasero.  
-Rico, ya sabes. Creo que somos más delicadas en ese ámbito. -no pude evitar intentar sonar sugerente.  
Rachel me miró sonrojada. Estábamos muy ebrias.  
-¿Puedo experimentar contigo? -se mordió él labio.  
-¿No crees que seria extraño? -dije mientras ponía mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.  
Rió y jugó con su cabello nerviosamente.  
\- Somos amigas. No pasa nada - tragó saliva.  
Acaricié su rostro y besé su mejilla. Dejé mis labios ahí un par de segundos. Sentí como sonreía al mismo tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba. Bajé a su mentón y me detuve de nuevo. Me divertía su nerviosismo.  
Entonces me llegó Kate a la cabeza. Me detuve en seco. Ella no se merecía que estuviera así con alguien más.  
No supe que hacer. Mi amiga estaba ahí esperando un beso que me moría por darle. Incluso me moría por tirarmela ahí mismo. Nunca lo había pensado así. ¡Era Rachel, por Dios!  
Reí nerviosamente.  
-¿Que pasa? - Me cuestionó Rachel.  
-Eres mi amiga. Claro que no te voy a besar -intenté sonar lo mas convincente.  
-¿Por que no? - intentó sonar juguetona, pero sabía que había herido su ego.  
-Porque no -contesté cortantemente. -deberíamos dormir -sugerí ante él momento incómodo.  
-No volverás a tener una oportunidad así. -golpeó mi hombro y cruzó sus piernas.

Desperté con él sonido de mi alarma. No sabia si estaba molesta por haber soñado eso. Odiaba tener esos recuerdos que se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza mientras dormía.  
Me levanté y me metí al baño. Tomé mi teléfono y puse spotify en aleatorio. "Hands to myself" de Selena Gomez comenzó a sonar. Encendí la regadera y disfruté del agua fría tocar mi piel.  
"I can't keep muy hands to myself.  
No matter how hard I'm trying to."  
Recorrí mi cabello con ambas manos.  
"I want you all to myself.  
Your metaphorical gin and juice"  
Recordé las veces que tuve a Rachel en mis brazos. Las tantas veces que la tuve durmiendo a mi lado.  
"So come on, give me a taste.  
Of what it's like to be next to you"  
Sentí la proximidad de sus labios la vez que me propuso besarla.  
"Won't let one drop go to waste  
Your metaphorical gin and juice"  
Imaginé como sería él sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo.  
"Ohh cause all of the downs and the uppers  
Keep making love to each other  
And I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying, but I"  
Después me pregunté como sería darle placer a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.  
"Can't keep my hands to myself  
My hands to myself"  
Y entonces, me amé como había soñado tanto que me amara Rachel.

Terminé mi ducha y me acosté unos minutos en mi cama. Sabia que se me haría tarde pero quería recostarme un poco. Esos episodios donde mi mente se llenaba de Rachel me descolocaban. Era como que todo en lo que había trabajado se esfumaba.  
Me arreglé y me dirigí al café donde me vería con dio Jennifer.  
Jennifer ya estaba sentada en una mesa con su teléfono en las manos. Me senté frente a ella y levantó la mirada de su teléfono. Me miró y sonrió. Se levantó para abrazarme.  
-¡Hola! -me abrazó con fuerza.  
-¿Como estás? -besé su mejilla.  
-Muy bien, ¿tu? - se sentó.  
-También muy bien . - intenté sonar convincente.  
-¿Segura? -me miró levantando una ceja. Sabia que algo estaba mal y no iba a parar hasta que se lo dijera.  
-Si, decidí mandar a Kate al diablo de una vez - Sonreí triunfal.  
-No me voy a andar con rodeos -me advirtió.  
-Por favor, sabes que odio eso -hice una pausa - ¿que sabes? -concluí.  
-Realmente no se mucho. Solo que Rachel me ha estado preguntando bastante por ti -mi corazón se aceleró.  
-¿De verdad? -hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonar tranquila.  
-Sip, entonces pensé - tomó un sorbo de su café - ¿por que me preguntaba a mi, en vez de preguntarte a ti? - le hizo una señal al mesero.  
Él mesero se acerco y pidió mi orden. Después de un par de minutos, mi frappé ya estaba en la mesa.  
-Ahora si, continua - le pedí.  
-¿Que pasó? - tomó un sorbo del café sin despegar su mirada de mi.  
Le conté todo. Le conté como había deseado ser le infiel a Kate con Rachel. Le conté sobre como mis sentimientos dejaron de ser simplemente deseo para pasar a ser de cariño también. Le conté acerca de Landon y como Rachel me mentía acerca de ello y finalmente, le conté de mi intento fallido de bersarla.  
Se quedó en silencio asimilando todo. Suspiró profundamente y me miró al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza  
-Fabray, Fabray, Fabray -tomó él ultimo sorbo de su café. -¿que paso con eso de "no mas chicas"?  
-No es como que yo haya escogido enamorarme de Rachel, Jenn.  
-Yo te apoyo en lo que quieras. Pero desde él asunto de Kate, me convencí de que quiero verte con un chico.  
-Lo intenté con Dean... Es solo que no funciona él asunto.  
-¿Dean? ¿Tu y Dean?  
-Lo se, lo se -bebí un poco de mi frappé. -funciona menos de lo que te imaginas. Hice una pausa -¿como viste a Rachel? ¿Esta bien?  
-Q, creo que la vi con un chico en él centro comercial con las mismas características de Landon.  
-Oh -sentí como si clavaran un cuchillo en mi corazón. -entiendo.  
-Haces bien en alejarte -acarició mis manos.  
-Apreciaría mucho que no me hagas saber si ella me busca, ¿va?  
Jennifer aceptó mis términos. La llevé a su casa. En él momento en que nos despedíamos me dio un papel.  
-Es la dirección de la próxima fiesta en la playa. Por favor, ve. Diviertete. Conoce mas gente.  
-Lo pensaré -Sonreí y me despedí.

Definitivamente lo consideraría. Extrañaba a mis amigos y además, no me caería mal ver caras nuevas.


End file.
